falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Steel Rangers
The Steel Rangers are an elite faction of militant, technologically-advanced earth and unicorn ponies clad in steel armor. The last remaining members of the Ministry of Wartime Technology, they were born when it and the Ministry of Arcane Sciences cooperated to create the steel power armor that personifies the Steel Rangers. History During the War The Steel Rangers were established as a branch of the Equestrian military and Ministry of Technology by Applejack and were composed of experienced soldiers, specially trained to use the power armour. The Steel Rangers were the only soldiers that wore full body power armour and performed operations outside of just military ones. The Steel Rangers could be commanded by the military and ministries and functioned as specialist soldeirs during the war. The Steel Rangers were given oaths during their service, specifically to protect Equestria and its people. Pinkie Pie notably ordered a group of Steel Rangers to accompany her specialists 'The Pinks' in a special operation in Manehatten, specifically the capture and disarment of a Balefire Megaspell, smuggled into Equestria by Zebra and ponies loyal to the zebra, working for the four stars company. After the War When the Megaspells fell, the Steel Rangers managed to survive the apocalypse, either in bunkers/stables, or as ghouls. The order emerged into the Equestrian wasteland after the fallout and set about recovering and protecting technology. Several Contingents of the order sprung up, including the Manehatten, Fillydelphia & Trottingham contingents. The Rangers views on their oaths have become warped and many of them don't care about protecting innocent wasteland ponies, instead fixated upon the recovery of technology. Some of the Rangers have a shoot first, ask questions later policy and will employ it in the pursuit of securing valuable technology, like what happened with the Fillydelphia contingent and Calamity, when the noticed he had Spitfire's Thunder. The Rangers suffered a schism when Steelhooves rebelled against the practices of the Fillydelphia contingent and their unprovoked attack on Stable 2. Many rangers flocked to Steelhooves, renaming themselves Applejack's Rangers and painting themselves red as a sign of their desertion. Littlepip had a run-in with the Steel Rangers after this, including a firefight at Bucklyn Cross after an attemopted Hostage exchange went bad. Steel Rangers and Applejack's Rangers fought side by side against the Enclave when they began assaulting the Equestrian Wasteland. Traits Technology Steel Rangers are known for their obsession with the most advanced pre-war technology that the Equestrian Wasteland has to offer. Their major goal is to collect, catalogue, and research any technology they can find, in hopes that they may one day be able to duplicate it. This obsession, combined with their militant ruthlessness, makes them one of the most aggressively advanced factions in the Equestrian Wasteland. Most Steel Ranger soldiers are equipped with a full metal suit of power armor, making them frighteningly effective combatants. Militarism The Steel Rangers are a highly militarized faction, its bulk comprised of soldiers who comb the ruins of the Equestrian Wasteland, seeking remnants of technology and history from the pre-war era. Almost every member of the Steel Rangers is combat-trained, armed, and prepared for deployment at a moment's notice. Power Armor The power armor that the Steel Rangers wear is made almost entirely of metal and is embedded with several magical gemstones, one of which makes the armor lighter and easier to manage for the ponies inside. The armor has a special integrated battle saddle designed to hold all manner of weapons, including heavy weapons like grenade-chainguns, miniguns, and missle launchers. It also features a full software suite, designed by Stable-Tec and extraordinarily similar to a PipBuck, that includes E.F.S., S.A.T.S., and a medical suite that can monitor the health of the host and administer drugs and medicine on demand. Command Structure The command structure of the Steel Rangers is organized into a strict, non-linear hierarchy of ranks. They can be categorized into one of three branches: the equally important Civilian and Military branches, and the Command branch. Command ;Ministry Mare :The Ministry Mare of the Ministry of Wartime Technology is the highest ranking member of the Steel Rangers, and plays an administrative role in the faction's activities. Throughout history, there has only been one known Ministry Mare--Applejack, the founder of the Steel Rangers--and it is unknown whether any have attempted to fill her shoes. ;Elder :An Elder is the highest ranking officer of a Steel Ranger regional chapter. The Elder typically commands the rest of the local chapter, and coordinates with Elders from other chapters regarding faction-wide policies and initiatives. ;Star Paladin :A Star Paladin is a high-ranking Steel Ranger operative who has the freedom to pursue and organize their own operations outside of the rank and file army. They typically do so alone, working as agents, though they appear to have seniority over members of both the Military and Civilian branches. Military ;Senior Paladin :Senior Paladins are officers who preside over a large contingent of Steel Rangers. Paladin :Paladins are officers who lead a Steel Ranger platoon of 24. They report directly to Senior Paladins. ;Crusader :Crusaders are sergeants who lead a Steel Ranger squad of 8. They report directly to Paladins. ;Knight :Knights are rank-and-file soldiers in the Steel Rangers. They operate in squads lead by Crusaders. Civilian ;Scribe :Scribes are members of the Steel Rangers' civilian workforce. They are typically responsible for research, maintenance, and other non-combat activities, and share the same rank as a Knight. Only one rank of Scribe is known, though it is possible that there are several leadership ranks that coincide with the seniority of Paladins and Senior Paladins. ;Initiate :Initiates are newly-inducted members of the Steel Rangers, either from a birth within the Steel Rangers' ranks or through external recruitment. Holding the lowest rank, Initiates are in training to ascend to either a civilian or military role within the Steel Rangers. Regional Contingent The Steel Rangers are organized into several contingents, each of which operates at varying capacity in multiple regions. Each contingent is commanded by one Elder and one or more Star Paladins. Fillydelphia Contingent *Elder: Blueberry Sabre *Star Paladin: Crossroads The Fillydelphia contingent was suffering losses from Red Eyes army for many years. They gave Littlepip information that led her to Fillydelphia. When she was gone, the Rangers decided to pack up and leave due to persistent harrassment from Red Eye's forces. The Fillydelphia contingent lead an assault on Stable 2, attempting to claim it as a base of operations. These rangers suffered a schism, where several of them were detained by their comrades for refusing to kill the Stable ponies. Littlepip and her companions managed to kill the Steel Rangers assaulting her home and rescue the stable's surviving inhabitants. The surviving Rangers that weren't assaulting Stable 2 were absorbed into Steelhooves Manehatten Contingent as Applejack Rangers. Manehattan Contingent *Elder: Cottage Cheese *Star Paladin: SteelHooves (former) The Manehatten contingent is set up in Stable 29 located in Manehatten city. The Stable housed a crusader mainframe which Cottage cheese tried to download his consciousness into and turn it into a soul jar to prevent his death. Cottage Cheese was stopped by the timely arrival of Littlepip who shut down the mainframe, preventing the Elder's dreams of immortality and he was sent to freindsip city along with Granpa Rattle and the surviving Arbu Foals. SteelHooves took over the contingent and lead them for a time as Applejack's Rangers. These Rangers would continue to follow Steelhooves example even after his '(Spoiler)' death. The Manehatten contingent also protected Spike's cave and by extension The Gardens of Equestria during the assault of Neighvaro/S.P.P by Littlepip, Spike and numerous allies. Trottingham Contingent (Briefly mentioned in Chapter 29 by Strawberry Lemonade) Side Stories The Steel Rangers have made appearances in numerous side stories. Below is a list of some of these groups of Steel Rangers. }} Notable Steel Rangers Former Star Paladin SteelHooves Star Paladin Crossroads Knight Strawberry Lemonade Elder Cottage Cheese Elder Blueberry Sabre Star Paladin Nova Rage Category:Factions